Retour de bâton
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Personne ne s'est jamais demandé ce que pensaient les soldats d'en face ? Un Stormtrooper, par exemple...


_Cet OS est écrit durant la nuit du FoF de janvier 2017_. _Ça c'était pour l'info._

Je me saisis de mon arme laser en vitesse avant de sortir, uniforme complet revêtu. Mes compagnons Stormtroopers et moi sortons dans la dense forêt de cette lune perdue dans la bordure extérieure. Oui, je parle bien d'Endor, celle au-dessus de laquelle flotte actuellement l'arme de guerre la plus puissante de l'Empire. Et moi, je fait partie de la partie de la garnison au sol chargée de partir au niveau de l'émetteur de bouclier protégeant l'étoile noire.

Pour l'info, je ne cautionne rien du tout. L'Empire paye bien les gens qui savent tirer, et je ne vois pas trop de quoi se plaignent ces rebelles. Mais le fait est qu'ils sont là et moi aussi, alors je vais les combattre.

Je rejoins l'escouade au sol et constate que les uniformes camouflés font bien leur travail. Normalement, c'est une bande d'Ewoks qui pose problème. Sales bestioles, va ! Je progresse à vitesse respectable, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, étonné d'apprendre via le talkie-walkie qu'ils ont réquisitionné deux AT-ST pour l'occasion. Ces boules de poils sont si menaçantes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je retrouve mon sérieux en entrant dans la zone sinistrée. Je me poste au pied d'un arbre en éclaireur, observe le terrain, puis fais un signe aux autres. Rien à signaler. Un autre membre de l'escouade fait le même travail pendant que je rejoins l'équipe, et nous arrivons en vue du bâtiment principal. Visiblement, l'action ne se passe pas de ce côté, mais il y en a eu. Des Storm réguliers morts et les ruines d'une... catapulte ? Quelques silhouettes d'Ewoks en mouvement là-bas ! Et des combats. Après un regard entendu, moi et les autres prévenons les officiers via le talkie et nous approchons pour évaluer la situation.

Et la bataille nous prend par surprise. Des boules de poils armées de lances surgissent des buissons autour de nous, et nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'ouvrir le feu. Un soldat que je ne connaissais pas est abattu dans l'embuscade, mais nous autres nous en tirons sans mal. Un mort... c'est ça, l'armée. J'y ai pensé en m'engageant, mais j'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir plus longtemps... ça c'est ce que je me dis chaque fois que je suis sur le terrain. Mais je n'ai pas mes galons de sous-officier pour rien.

Nous laissons donc plusieurs corps derrière nous, dont un humain. Nous courons jusqu'à un couvert avantageux et rejoignons les soldats de garnison dans la défense du bâtiment. D'ailleurs, cette construction, c'est... pourquoi ces Ewoks s'intéressent à ça ? Le combat est plus rude que ce que j'imaginais, et mon soldat Kyle y passe. Je le connaissais de loin, mais assez pour être triste de le perdre.

Nous changeons de position, surpassés par le nombre d'adversaires, quand Oldar meurt. Ça, ça me met vraiment en rage ! C'était mon meilleur homme et je pense pouvoir le considérer comme un ami. Il a été emporté par un rocher... saleté de catapulte !

Une fois à couvert sur le toit du bâtiment, je demande des renforts aux officiers de la base, juste avant d'apercevoir un régiment d'infanterie et un marcheur venir de l'ouest.

Pour résumer la bataille, je ne savais pas que des petits machins comme les Ewoks aient pu battre ainsi les forces impériales. J'ai fui le combat quand des rebelles ont pénétré dans le bâtiment grâce à leur droïde bleu. Oui, j'ai fui... mais il ne restait presque que moi. Du coup, je me cache en attendant mon heure.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes planqué en entendant des Ewoks dans le coin, un grand flash lumineux attire mon attention vers le ciel. Non, mais je rêve. Ils ont réussi à faire exploser l'étoile... encore.

Sans trop y réfléchir, je sors de ma cachette pour me rendre. Oui, comme ça. Mais en y repensant, il n'y avait pas l'Empereur là-haut ? Quel stratège de génie, celui-là. Je réfléchis à toutes les implications que ça pourrait avoir... et merde ! Plus d'Empereur, donc potentiellement plus d'Empire. À partir de là, plus d'armée ni de soldats qui vont avec. Donc j'ai perdu ma paye aussi.

On m'emmène avec les autres storm qui ont eu la présence d'esprit de se rendre et jure sous mon casque. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi, si c'était pour voir la fin de tout ça dans ces conditions... tout le monde a l'air content, et moi... je n'ai plus d'avenir, tiens ! Super, comme fin...

 _Oui c'est la conclusion. On imagine ce qu'on veut après._


End file.
